


"I'm not drunk enough for this."

by Aproclivity



Series: Tumblr-inspired fics [3]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aproclivity/pseuds/Aproclivity
Summary: Four times Black Tapes characters were not drunk enough for something. This is a series of silly and fluffy and probably not at all connected stories. Just something light and easy!





	1. The scariest demon movies of the last 20 years.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyvixen/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Nerdyvixen at tumblr who hit me up with the prompt "I'm not drunk enough for this." 
> 
> As always, unbetaed, and so the mistakes are my own and all of that.

“I am _seriously_ not drunk enough for this, Richard.” Alex's voice was a slightly muffled and disgruntled huff next to him and it was met with a laugh. 

“You wished to watch a movie, Miss Reagan, and I agreed to your request.” There's more than a little amusement in his tone when he responded back to her, keeping his voice low. “And you so graciously allowed me to chose the movie so…” Richard left the sentence hanging knowing that Alex would jump to respond. 

“Yeah, Dr. Strand, a movie not one of the “scariest movies about demons released in the last twenty years!”

In response he just let out the sigh that belonged to Alex alone before she spoke before he could get a word in edgewise. “No I wasn't snooping. I can see your google search for it from here. Next time close your laptop.” Alex probably would have said more, but the sound on the movie was rapidly approaching the level that inevitably meant a jump scare and instead she just found herself curling into his side and pressing her face against his arm. 

“Alex,” he chided softly, with a gentle tug of her hair. “You're not watching the movie.” 

“I swear I think you like waking up in the middle of the night to me having nightmares!” There's more than a little bit of an accusation in her town to go along with her audible frown. 

“Well…” Richard drawled, letting the word drag out to the background of the movie, “I can't deny that it does have its benefits.”

“Like you've ever needed their benefits before, Richard!” Alex countered, lifting her face from his side. As she did it, she caught a glimpse of the paused movie. “Goosebumps?! You put on _Goosebumps_ , Richard?”

Strand couldn't help but sounding proud. “That I did. You expected to be scared so you were. That's it…”

“If you say aphonenia to me again, you're definitely sleeping alone on the couch tonight.”

With a huff of a laugh, Richard leaned forward and kissed her gently. “Well, I'm not drunk enough for that, so I suppose we should let that lay, yes?”

“You're a smart man, Dr. Strand,” the amusement was inherent in her voice before she kissed him again.


	2. 2. Middling top shelf whiskey and too loud music.

“I'm not anywhere near drunk enough for this!” Richard Strand, holder of numerous phDs from Yale and general scourge of the paranormal community half-shouted the words in the ear of the woman who had was seated in a chair next to him. Feeling more than a little out of place wearing his suit and wishing that he'd taken Alex's advice to change (not that he'd ever tell her she was right by any means. She doesn't have to know he thinks she was) Richard just lifted his drink and drained it. 

Despite having ordered and paid for top shelf quality whiskey, Richard knew that the bottle had been long since drained of the good stuff and refilled with something middling at best. Which was fantastic because it meant he'd have something else to blame the headache on rather than the sound of the band screeching it's way through a song that sounded exactly like the last one. 

Shifting against the wall, he did the same half-shout to his companion once more. “I cannot believe that you somehow managed to talk me into this, Alex.” In response to the look that she gave him in return, he just added, “at least I know to whom to send the medical bills for my loss of hearing or for the inevitable migraine I'm going to experience tomorrow!”

Alex leaned back to him, standing up a bit so she could return the favor so he could hear her. At least he pretended to ignore a comment made at natural volume that had to do with getting him a hearing aid. “You're being supportive, Strand. It's good for you. Gotta shake up the reputation you've got for being an ass somehow.”

The wry upturning of his smile told her exactly what he thought of what other people thought of him and then he looked towards the stage where his azure-haired assistant was playing bass and jamming with the lead singer of her all female identifying punk rock band. Honestly, the look wasn't all that much different than what she wore to be his assistant. Suddenly feeling very inconspicuous, the smile melted from his face and for one of the few times in his life, Richard wished that he wasn't so tall. 

“What if you're wrong and the flyer merely fell onto my desk on purpose?” The worse were a demand as the song wound down and a small burst of applause moved through the tiny mostly indifferent club. Much of the cheering was coming from an enthusiastic Alex who even managed a dog whistle before the band left the stage. 

More mellow (well mellowish in comparison to the set that had just transpired) music was piped through the speakers and Alex's conversation level was more in line with that of a normal bar when she responded. “In the middle of your desk? Okay Richard. But either way you came out to support her anyway and not only that but you payed the cover and the two drink minimum so it nothing else it meant that at least two people paid to see them and it matters even if it's just…”

When Alex was finished, Strand had planned on asking her how she knew but the reporter had been cut off by a huskier than normal voice simply saying “bossman! I can't believe Reagan convinced you to show up!” Ruby stared at him for a minute before looking back to Alex and then to him again. 

Richard cleared his throat before he replied. “Well it's your first show in Seattle so naturally I… well we came out to support you at it. Or in it. However one properly describes it.”

His overexplaining makes Alex laugh before she just added her two cents in. “You guys were great out there. Really.”

Ruby's face lit up. “Does that mean you guys are going to stay for the second set? It's supposed to be more busy and so better.” 

Richard of course had intended on doing no such thing, but Alex replied for the both of them, forcing him to just nod along with her. “We wouldn't miss it!”

“Thanks Alex! I should be heading back. Stuff to do, ya know?” Ruby stomped away in her combat boots, leaving Richard to just stare at Alex. 

“I hate you.” He said quickly and entirely deadpan which makes Alex laugh softly. 

“No you don't you're just saying that to make me feel better. And hey. Next round is on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can definitely see Ruby in a punk band, can't you?


End file.
